Changes
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: Sequel to Midnight: People from the past are reunited and an old enemy raises to destroy it all.
1. Welcome back

Now you must know that a friend of mine is helping me with this story she is a great writer..so dont give all the credit to me.

**

* * *

**Valkyrie sighed. It had been almost eight months since she had seen or heard from Dusk. She had tried desperately to take her mind off him, but everything did reminded her of him. She tried dating, but discovered that she wasn't interested in any man that wasn't Dusk.

She had just gotten back from a quick trip to the grocery store, and when she had finished putting everything away, she fell onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote. She flicked through the channels with boredom, and when she found nothing watching, she switched it off and sat in silence.

Valkyrie enjoyed being by herself, it gave her time to think without constant interruptions. She thought about her parents and realized how much she missed them right now. They had died when she was only fifteen, and Valkyrie winced when she remembered why. She wished that they were still alive, so that she could pick up the phone right now and have a long chat to her mother. Valkyrie sighed and got up, walking in the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Taking a slow sip, Valkyrie looked around at the familiar surroundings, trying to think about him. She hadn't heard from either Raven or Skulduggery since they had left to Paris, deciding to see the City of Lights together.

Valkyrie had convinced Skulduggery that Tanith, Ghastly and herself had everything under control if a case surfaced. Skulduggery had reluctantly agreed and a day later, he had finally stopped calling her. A loud knock came from the front door and Valkyrie glided down the hallway, unlocking the door and opening it. She pasted a smile on her face when she saw Ghastly on her doorstep.

"Hey Ghastly," Valkyrie said, trying to fake a cheerful mood. Ghastly smiled and winked at her, then Valkyrie stood aside as he walked inside. She noticed that his arms were full or material and other items, but kept her thoughts to herself as she followed Ghastly into the living room.

"You need a new outfit, you've just about worn your other one to pieces," Ghastly said, placing the stuff in his arms onto the coffee table. Valkyrie sighed and sat back down on the couch and watched as Ghastly grabbed his sketch pad and began drawing.

"So, I was thinking we could make this one different from the others, what would you suggest?"

Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders. "Still thinking about Dusk?" Ghastly sat down beside Valkyrie and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry….." Valkyrie muttered, blushing slightly.

"Valkyrie, it's been almost eight months, I don't think he's coming back." Valkyrie knew that Ghastly still didn't trust Dusk, but then again, she was beginning to think that maybe she didn't trust him either. She thought she had, eight months ago when she had apparently loved him. She still did, but doubt lingered in her mind.

After Ghastly and Valkyrie had decided on a style for her new outfit, Ghastly had left, probably back to his Tailor shop to begin making the outfit. After deciding that there was nothing to do, Valkyrie showered and dressed for bed. She was just about to have her dinner when the phone rang. Sighing, she picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Valkyrie, has anything came up?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You're rolling your eyes aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Skulduggery, if something had of come up, would I be answering the phone?"

"No…"

"Then stop calling okay?"

"What's wrong Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked. "You seem agitated."

"I'm fine…."

"Well you don't seem fine. Have you been thinking about Dusk again?" Valkyrie was getting sick of everyone asking her about Dusk.

"Why do you always think I'm thinking about him?! Maybe I'm just agitated because perhaps I'm going through PMS, or mood swings…"

"Oh please don't play the female card," Skulduggery whined. "Okay, I get it, I'll hang up now."

"Good, and if anything happens, I swear on my life you will be the first one I call, okay?"

"Okay then." Valkyrie just about slammed the phone back into its handset and returned to making her dinner. She sat silently at the table and ate her meal, not really tasting it. After cleaning up she turned off all the lights and retired to the master suite, grabbing her laptop and sitting on the bed with it on her lap.

Quickly she checked through her emails, found one from Skulduggery and Raven with an attachment full of all the photos they had taken that day. Valkyrie smiled, seeing how much fun Raven and Skulduggery looked to be having. Today that had been to see the Eiffel Tower, something Valkyrie herself had wanted to see. Feeling very jealous once she had looked at all the photos, Valkyrie turned off her laptop and put it back on the desk, turned off the light and snuggled down beneath the sheets.

****

The next morning Valkyrie woke at her usual time and went about with her usual and boring routine. She was sitting at a internet café typing an email to Raven when she heard someone stop in front of her, but she didn't bother to look up.

"Excuse me miss," came a tenor voice. "But I looking for someone…" Valkyrie recognized that voice any where and looked up.

"Dusk?" she asked, not believing her eyes. But there he was, standing right in front of her with a smile on his face.

"It's been a while, wouldn't you say?" he asked her as he sat down. Valkyrie didn't know what to say, she just sat there, staring at him.

"I thought you would never come back," Valkyrie said when she willed herself to speak.

"I promised you I would come back didn't I?"

"Yes but…" Dusk put a cold finger over her lips and smiled.

"No buts," he said and Valkyrie nodded slowly. Dusk was back, and Valkyrie couldn't believe it.

They got talking when two familiar girls approached.

"Well, well, well, We never knew you had a boyfriend Edgely." One of the girls hissed and Valkyrie's breath hissed in.


	2. Greeting

The Toxic Twins leered at her and Valkyrie grounded her teeth together. "Carol…Crystal" Valkyrie said, not even bothering to try and hide the annoyance in her voice. The twins sneered and their gaze turned to Dusk.

"Hi, I'm Carol and this is Crystal." Carol said in a flirty voice, almost making Valkyrie gag. "Why don't you come and hang out with us?" Valkyrie's grip tightened around her drink bottle and she glared at the two blondes, hoping they would notice the death stare she was giving them. Dusk cleared his throat before he answered the girls' offer, he looked repulsed.

"No thanks, I'm fine hanging out with this fine young lady right here". Dusk said kindly but firmly.

The Twins expressions turned to shock, and then quickly turned to anger as they turned to glare back at Valkyrie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then, we will see you later Edgely." Crystal hissed before storming off. Valkyrie scowled when she heard one of the toxic twins whisper. "That relationship isn't gonna last.'

"Well," Dusk began. "That was weird."

"I was thinking more along the lines of disturbing and repulsing, but weird is fine." Valkyrie said, glaring at the Toxic Twins, who were watching them from a booth not far away.

"They've been jealous of me ever since I inherited our Uncle's fortune. They actually think they were going to get it, pffft."

"Well you haven't changed that much," Dusk said, a smile lingering on his lips. Valkyrie looked at Dusk and took in his facial features, trying not to look at the scar that she had given him all those years ago.

"Don't feel bad about my scar," Dusk said, taking Valkyrie's hand in his. "You acted in self defence. I forgive you. Plus, I've grown fond of it over time."

"Hmm, I guess it does make you look serious."

"That's the spirit, now let's get out of here before those Twins come back." Valkyrie packed up her laptop and put it back into its bad, then walked out of the internet café with Dusk

She began walking home, Dusk at her side. The sky looked angry and the clouds blocked the sun from shining though. It was going to rain soon, but Valkyrie estimated that she would make it home before that happened. She was deep in thought when she felt something cold grab her hand, and she jumped slightly, then looked down to see Dusk's hand entwined with hers. They worked home in a comfortable silence and arrived at the house just as it started to rain, just as Valkyrie had predicted. She unlocked the front door and stepped into the house just as she heard a phone ringing. She looked at Dusk, then bolted to the phone.

"Hello?" Valkyrie asked, annoyed, begging silently that it wasn't Skulduggery again.

"Hello darling?" a strong London accent came from the other end of the phone and Valkyrie couldn't help but smile.

"Raven?"

"Hiya Val!" Her best friend said with excitement.

"How's Paris?"

"So good! It's so pretty at night. Did you get the pictures I sent you?"

"Yes they were great."

"Listen…Skulduggery said you seemed agitated." Ravens voice was filled with worry and concern. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. He won't stop calling me!" Valkyrie wanted to say more, she wanted to tell Raven that her brother was back, but that was up to Dusk.

Valkyrie heard Raven scowl on the other end of the phone line. "He promised me he would leave you alone!" Raven shrieked. Valkyrie heard a ruffling noise on the other line and then a loud whack, followed by a muffled noise that sounded very like Skulduggery's voice. She laughed when she heard more noises, then Raven spoke again.

"That'll teach him to keep harassing a woman." Raven said proudly and Valkyrie laughed. "I gotta go, cya soon."

"Cya." The phone line went dead. This time Valkyrie didn't slam the phone down, but put it down gently, then quickly turned around to look at Dusk. He had been listening to the whole conversation.

"So my sister's in Paris. She sounds like she's having fun," he said, not taking his eyes off Valkyrie.

"You didn't tell her I was back, why not?"

"Well, that's up to you." Valkyrie said with a shrug. "Plus, it would be a nice surprise if she came back and found her brother waiting for her."

"Hmm." Dusk said, thinking over the idea. "That doesn't sound bad…"

"I have photos Raven sent me from Paris, do you want to see?" Valkyrie asked in a desperate attempt to keep the conversation flowing. She set up her laptop on the coffee table and was about to turn it on, when Dusk pulled her away, hugging her gently.

"I'll look at them later." He said, his breath teasing her neck. "I want to spend some time with you first. I haven't seen you for eight months."

"Did you sort out everything you needed to?" Valkyrie asked him.

"I did, I no longer work for 'Evil'." Dusk answered with pride.

"And what about your Vampire side?"

"I travelled to America and met a scientist that could alter a Vampire's genetic code. Only one night every month will I turn into a Vampire, but I'll be in control and know exactly what I'm doing."

"Wow, you've thought of everything." Valkyrie said softly, and she felt Dusk hug her closer.

"Yes, because I don't wish to hurt you, ever…"

A loud knock on the door drew them apart and Valkyrie ran to answer it and looked up into the friendly eyes of Ghastly Bespoke. "I've finished your new outfit Valkyrie, come into the lounge room, I need to see how well it fits you." He walked inside and Valkyrie followed him, running in front of him and smiling. "Valkyrie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I um…have a guest…" Valkyrie felt herself sweating.

"Oh, I see, well I won't be long…" Ghastly walked into the lounge room and his eyes narrowed when he saw Dusk standing in the centre of the room. "Dusk! What are you doing here?!

"I have every right to be here, Valkyrie invited me in." Ghastly looked down at Valkyrie and she tried to smile.

"Did she now?"

"Ghastly, please stop, Dusk is a good guy now." Valkyrie pleaded and Ghastly arched a scarred eyebrow.

"How can you be sure?"

"Just trust me okay?!" Valkyrie almost yelled and Ghastly gave in.

"Fine. Now, try this on for me." Ghastly handed her the coat and Valkyrie shoved it on. "Perfect fit, now the boots." Valkyrie tried on the boots, trying to ignore the feeling of Dusk's eyes on her. After Ghastly was satisfied that all of Valkyrie's new clothes fitted, Valkyrie walked him to the door.

"Now Valkyrie, I want you to be very careful around him okay, I would hate to see you hurt." Ghastly said, putting a kind hand on her shoulder. "You're like a daughter to me…" Valkyrie watched Ghastly get into his car and drive away, and when he was out of site, she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"You haven't even greeted me properly yet," Dusk said huskily, and then Valkyrie felt his lips on hers. She forgot the fact that over the last eight months she had detached herself from Dusk, but now, she forgot all about it and enjoyed the kiss.


	3. Phoenix Family

The young girl walked down the dark alley way. She looked around fifteen and had dark blue hair. She was slim and had tan skin. Her eyes were that of a startling blue, but very pale. She wore black pants that were tucked into boots, and a black coat wrapped snugly around her with the hood up. She wore a belt, which was dark blue and had a sharp sword attached to it.

She gripped her sword as she walked deeper into the alley way, looking down at the thing around her neck and patting its head. The creature around the girl's neck- which was being covered by the hood- opened its eyes and looked at the girl, its eyes were also blue, but were of a darker shade.

The girl smiled and then came to a sudden stop, seeing a dark figure move out of the corner of her eye, making her turn quickly in the direction, frowning when she saw nothing, then resumed walking.

"I think we're being followed Draco." The girl whispered to the creature around her neck. She nearly screamed when a dark figure jumped in front of her, wearing all black, except his head, which was bald and uncovered.

"Ello little girl." The man smirked, and the girl took a few steps back, frowning. "You must be Brooke Phoenix." The girl took a tiny step forward, toward the man, while also gripping her sword so tight her knuckles turned white.

"That's my given name, the name I've picked is Alexa." She told the man as he took a few steps towards her.

"Well then Alexa, why don't you just come along with me?" Alexa frowned, putting two hands on her sword, just in case she needed to use it, and might just have to.

"I don't think so." Alexa said to him in a firm tone. The man sighed and took another few steps, coming only a few feet away.

"Now listen little girl, if I don't get you to come with me, my master won't be too happy with me, and I don't want that, so would you just listen?"

"And who is your Master?!" Alexa demanded, raising an eyebrow at the bald man.

"You can find out if you come with me."

"I think I would rather stay." Alexa said with an innocent voice.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your pick."

"How about neither?" Alexa said with a sneer and quickly unsheathed her sword. The man laughed and then lunged for her. Alexa did a back flip and dodged as he lunged for her, then stepped to the side as he tried to punch, taking his miss as a chance to kick him hard in the gut.

He sneered at her and kicked her in back. She was knocked into the wall as he punched her in the nose. Wiping the blood from her nose, she flung her sword as he came charging at her. She brought her sword down along his arm, and he cried out in agony, feeling the blood run down his arm.

He roared and came charging at her, coming at her so fast Alexa didn't even have a chance to duck, and his fist struck her stomach, winding her. He kicked her in the face and shoved her against the wall, gripping both shoulders and holding her against the wall. Draco lunged and bit the man's neck, making him howl in pain as the creature's sharp teeth sliced into his flesh. The man hissed, grabbing the creature and throwing it to the ground, then quickly shoving Alexa back against the wall when she tried to run.

"You're coming with me." The man sneered into her face; Alexa could feel his breath against her face and turned away with disgust.

"I don't think so." A cold voice said. The man was dragged away from Alexa and shoved onto the ground. A woman in her twenties appeared in front of the man. She had blond hair that was almost white and skin that was tan. She had the same coloured eyes as Alexa and was wearing pale grey skin tight pants tucked into white leather boots. Her top was white and sleeveless top and also had a sword on her belt, but she also had a gun, which was strapped to her thigh.

"Well if it isn't Xena Phoenix." The man said with a sneer, and the woman grabbed a fist full of his jacket and shoved him against the wall.

"You've got some nerve trying to kidnap my daughter." Xena said with a growl, and then smiled as her whole body lit up with red energy, coming from the necklace she wore around her neck. She used the energy to pick up the man and threw him onto the ground and then into the wall again, smiling when she. She raised her hand and the man was lifted into the air.

"What's your name?" Xena asked, but the man didn't answer, so Xena shoved him into the wall and then lifted him up into the air again.

"Name?" Xena repeated.

"My name is Timmy." The man replied with a wince.

"Well Timmy, you can go and tell your master to keep his filthy hands of my daughter."

Timmy smiled. "Well if you let me down, I'll go and tell him."

"Before I do let you down, mind telling me who you Master is?" Xena asked politely.

"You know him." Timmy sneered. Xena sighed and lifted him up higher into the air.

"I know a lot of people. Give me a name!"

"I don't think I should tell you." Xena grinned and her hand balled into a fist. When she did this the energy that was lifting Timmy up tighten around his body, and he hissed in pain.

"You're gonna tell me now?" When Timmy didn't answer Xena turned both her hands into fist and the energy strangled even tighter and there was the sound of shattering bones was heard. Timmy screamed in pain and looked down at his now broken leg. "I'll ask again: who is your Master? If you don't answer, I will do more than just break you leg." Timmy whimpered then swallowed before answering

"My Master is Lord Mason." Xena gasped and so did her daughter, who ran up besides her mother and Xena looked at her before looking at Timmy again.

"Thank you for your help." Xena said with a growl, before throwing him against the wall, knocking him out. The energy faded away and Xena started walking out of the dark alley. Draco wrapped himself around Alexa's neck as she ran to keep up with her mother.

"Mum what are we going to do?" Alexa asked between gasps of air.

"We will come out of hiding now that Lord Mason has finally found us after all these years." Xena answered her daughter in a calm tone.

"Then what?"

Xena came to a sudden stop. "I think we need some help, and I know the perfect person who can help."

"And who might that be?" Alexa asked with confusion.

"I think it's time I visited my dear brother."

"Doesn't he think your dead?"

"Yes but that's only because we were in hiding. You remember your uncle don't you?"

Alexa smiled. "Of course."

Xena smiled "And besides I haven't seen Skulduggery in years."


	4. Hex Storm

Alexa winced when her mother's hand caught her arm and yanked her out of the alley.

"Mum, you're hurting me," Alexa said with a wince, but her mother didn't tighten her grip.

"You're fifteen, deal with it." Was Xena's harsh reply. "Just wait until your father hears about this." Alexa's hair changed to a light blue, normally that happened when she was scared.

"Don't tell him, please." Alexa begged with her mother, but Xena shook her head.

"He needs to know, considering we have to come out of hiding." Xena dragged Alexa to her van and waited until Alexa had clipped her seat belt into place before driving away. Alexa didn't say a word, and absent mindedly stroked Draco, her little pet dragon which she had intended to release, if she hadn't been attacked by that Timmy man.

Xena sped down the nearly deserted road to the Storm household, and pulled up in the Driveway and Alexa looked up at her house with a sigh. The house was two stories tall and old fashioned. It sat between two larger and higher houses, but they were both deserted, as no one had lived in them for years. But the houses across the street were all occupied, and Alexa's father was well known and liked amongst them all.

Alexa slumped when she saw her father making his way toward the van. Hex Storm was a tall man, fairly slim, but with some build, and his hair was a startling blue, which had been passed on to his daughter. He was blind, and had been since birth, but he had a unique ability to see as if he had a sonar sound-wave system built into his head.

He could probably 'see' better than most people, as sound was more dependable, and allowed him to see movements milliseconds before they happened. His hearing was unexplainably good. Alexa had always admired her father, but feared his anger and wrath.

His hair, which was normally a dark blue, was a furious red, and Alexa winced, knowing what was soon to come. She slumped against the car, but Xena dragged her up the driveway to the furious Hex.

"Hex, I see you've heard what happened." Xena said as a greeting to her husband.

"Actually no, but I did notice that Alexa had snuck out." Hex looked down at his daughter, and Alexa saw her reflection in his glasses, and she noticed that her hair was a very pale blue. His attention was diverted from her when Xena spoke to him, and he looked at her.

She always wondered why her father looked at people when they spoke to him. She had known other people that were blind, and they rarely ever looked directly at the person speaking; only the direction they heard the voice from. She decided that her parents were too caught up their conversation to notice her make a dash for it. She readied herself and took a step, then felt something hit her shin, and she tripped. Her father caught her before she hit the ground, and she regained her bearings. Alexa smiled awkwardly up at her father.

"Hi-hi daddy…"

"Why were you walking the streets by yourself?!" he demanded, his hair growing even more red, so much that it looked like fire. Alexa winced and gulped.

"I was going to set Draco free." She answered in a meek voice. She realized that her father still had her in his arms, and this made her feel vulnerable and scared.

"Why didn't you tell me, and I would have come with you? You know how your mother and I feel about you wandering the streets alone."

"I know." Alexa choked. "I'm sorry…."

"You can be sorry all you like; your mother and I are still going to ground you. Now go to your bedroom, and don't even think about sneaking out, I'll know if you do." Hex's voice was firm and dominant, and Alexa quickly scurried into the house as soon as he released her. She just about ran up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. There were no locks in the Storm Household, and Alexa cursed that fact.

Alexa sat herself on the windowsill and looked out into the setting sun, Draco cradled in her arms. It was finally time for him to be free. She had raised him from an egg, and he had been her pet for two years, but now, he had to fend for himself.

"You take care of yourself okay?" Alexa said to her pet, and it nodded, licking her cheek. It started to flap its wings, and Alexa gently pushed her hands out of the window, and Draco took flight. It looked at her and squeaked before flying into the distance. Alexa wiped away her tears and smiled. She sat on her bed and looked blankly at the ceiling.

"Alexa, can I come in?" she heard her father asked from behind her closed door.

"S-sure." Alexa answered, trying to find her voice. Hex opened the door and walked in, making his way to Alexa's bed and sitting down. Alexa sat up and looked at her father, noticing that he was not wearing his sunglasses. His sightless eyes looked at her and she stirred awkwardly.

"Alexa, do you have any idea how irresponsible you were today?" Hex asked his daughter, and Alexa shook her head. "We have to come out of hiding, and we have to locate your uncle. Do you know how serious this all is?"

"Yes, I do realize how serious this is, but think about it, if I didn't sneak out, then we would not have known that people were after us. So in the end, you should be thanking me." Alexa said with a small smile. "Face it, if I had not disobeyed you, we would be completely clueless that Lord Mason knew where we were." Hex cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

"Alexa, Alexa, Alexa." He said, looking at her with a smile on his face. "You seem to missing my point entirely."

"Nooo, YOU'RE missing MY point." Alexa said in a childish tone and her father laughed at her, then reached over to mess up his daughter's hair, but she ducked and flung herself off the bed. She had just picked herself off the floor when she felt her father's strong arms pull her into a headlock. Her father's fist messed up her hair and Alexa struggled.

"Well isn't this a lovely moment." Xena said from the door, smiling at her husband and daughter. Hex smiled at his wife, and then looked down at his daughter.

"Now that I've embarrassed you enough, tell me you love me." Hex said to his daughter, and Alexa looked up at him in disbelief. "Come on, say it."

"I'm fifteen dad…."

"It doesn't matter, you'll always be my darling little baby girl." Hex said, kissing her on the cheek. Alexa leaned away from her father, but he just tightened the headlock. "Say you love me, and then I'll let you go."

"Fine, I love you." Alexa said quickly. "Happy?"

"Not quite." Hex answered with a grin. He kissed his daughter on the cheek one more time before releasing her, and she wiped her cheek. "So Xena darling, is everything ready?"

"Yes, it is. I've packed everything that we'll need." Xena answered, and accepted her husband's arm around her waist, and his gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Then let's get going." Hex said, guiding his wife out of the room, and down the stairs. Alexa saw that he left his walking stick on her bed and grabbed it, running after her parents.

"Alexa, fill your backpack with the things you think you'll need to entertain you during the long journey to Dublin." Xena instructed her daughter when she had reached her and Hex. Alexa handed her father his walking stick and ran back up the stairs, shoving sketch pads and pencil cases into her backpack.

After shoving as much as she could into her backpack, she looked out the window, taking her last look of her home of Eight years. She was caught off guard when I gun shot came from downstairs and she quickly ran down and saw her mother lying in a pool of her own blood, and her father fighting off the same guy that had attacked Alexa in the Alley.

Timmy.

She remembered his name. Alexa ran to her mother's aid just as Hex's fist struck Timmy's jaw, sending him flying into the far wall. Due to the age of the house, Timmy fell straight through the plaster.

Hex ran to his wife, but Timmy pulled himself out of the wall and charged at Hex. With a flick of his wrist, Hex dealt a hard blow with his walking stick against Timmy's gut. Timmy gasped and grabbed the stick, pulling Hex along with it. Timmy glared into the sightless eyes of Hex Storm, and then snapped the walking stick, along with Hex's arm.

Alexa couldn't stand just watching, and ran to her father and Timmy, and realized that she had left her sword in her room. She didn't have any powers, and without her sword, she had no means to defend herself. Even knowing that, Alexa charged at Timmy and knocked him into the wall. He dropped Hex at Alexa's impact and Hex fell to the hard floor.

Timmy's attention was focused on Alexa, and winced when his first struck the back of her head, and the last thing she remembered was hitting the hard floor, a gunshot, and then the painful cries of Timmy as he fell to the floor.

****

Valkyrie and Dusk sat in the living room, talking. Valkyrie was absorbed in Dusk's recount on what he had done the past few months. It felt good to have him back, to have him with her again. She had told herself so many times that he had forgotten about her and had moved on, but Valkyrie's heart always shunned her, and told her that indeed he would come back, and that he was still on his mind. This was confirmed when Dusk spoke after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not a day went by that I didn't think about you Valkyrie." He told her, gazing deeply into her eyes. Valkyrie blushed and looked at the floor, but Dusk's cold hand found her chin and pulled her eyes to lock with his. "Staring into your dark eyes is like staring into a Thriller Valkyrie, they are full of mystery, innocence, rebelliousness and optimism."

"All Four?"

"All Four." Dusk's lips found hers and Valkyrie closed her eyes. The phone suddenly rang and Valkyrie pulled away from Dusk reluctantly, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Valkyrie, it's me." Skulduggery said, and Valkyrie grounded her teeth together.

"As always." Valkyrie said with irritation. "What's wrong?"

"Raven's pregnant."


	5. Wonderful News or Bad?

Valkyrie gasped and her eyes went wide. "W-w-what?!" Valkyrie stuttered, leaning against the kitchen counter for support.

"Raven's Pregnant she found out this morning." Skulduggery said simply. Valkyrie couldn't tell whether he was excited or dreadful about the fact that Raven was pregnant.

"How is she?" Valkyrie asked, concerned for her friend.

"She's asleep, I've already booked a flight and we should be home by 5:00."

"Ok, get her home safe." Valkyrie whispered. The other line went dead and Valkyrie gently put the phone down and sighed, then she felt cold strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Something wrong love?" Dusk asked, whispering in her ear. Valkyrie turned in his arms and sighed again. She had to tell him, he needed to know....

"Skulduggery and Raven are coming home early." Valkyrie said plainly, thinking of ways she could tell him what had happened without going into a round of hysterics.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Concern was clear in his voice. Valkyrie gulped. She wasn't sure whether to tell him or not, but then a nagging thought told her that it was up to Raven to tell him, not her.

"I can't tell you....." Dusk went to say something but was interrupted by Valkyrie. "BUT you're going to have to trust your sister and wait until she gets home ok?"

"Ok....." He said reluctantly, and then leaned in to give Valkyrie a kiss.

****

Skulduggery hung up the phone and looked towards the bed where the sleeping Raven lay. He was tied up by so many emotions, and he didn't know how he felt. Walking over to the bed and sitting, he reached out with his gloved hand and stroked Raven's cheek. She stirred and opened her blood red eyes.

"Skulduggery?" Raven whispered.

"I'm here..." He said kindly. She crawled onto his lap and her cradled her gently.

"Everything's going to be alright, right?" Raven asked with a whisper against his chest. He stroked her hair as she looked up at him with fretful eyes.

"Of course, we can work this out." Skulduggery answered her in a hushed tone. Raven smiled and pulled his skull down to give him a kiss. They broke apart and Skulduggery did his strange skeleton smile.

"Come on." He said gently. "We have a plane to catch."

They arrived at the airport; Skulduggery's arm was wrapped securely around Raven's weak form as they went though the security. Many people looked at Skulduggery with curious eyes, but he ignored them and boarded the next plane to Haggard.

****

Hex storm was not in a good mood; his daughter had been attacked and now his wife had a gun shot in her shoulder. His hair was back to the fiery red and he sped down the road in there van. Even though he was blind, he was able to drive using his ability. This was much more useful and convenient than eyes, as Hex could hear everything, and would know that a car was going to hit him way before it would happen. . Alexa was in the back of the van, constantly checking on her mother. Hex had pulled the bullet out of Xena's shoulder, and had wrapped a bandage around the wound. Alexa didn't know he had done it all with little effort at all, considering he was blind and should have others helping him, not the other way around.

The van stopped and Hex pulled the van door open. He grabbed Alexa's wrist and helped her out of the van before picking up his wounded wife. They both ran; Alexa had to sprint to keep up with her father. She didn't know where they were going but after running in the darkness for at least two minutes they arrived at an old train station. Alexa looked around, it seemed to be abandoned, and looked like no one had stepped foot in it for year. Turning to her father with a raised eyebrow, Alexa put her hands on her hips.

"Why are we here? A train hasn't passed here in years." Alexa asked, irritated.

"That's what they want the mortals to think." Hex answered his daughter with a cunning voice. He walked right up to the train track, and Alexa followed.

She frowned when she heard the sound of a train and opened her mouth to say something when a black train appeared, the words "Phoenix Express" written in bold letters on the side. Obviously, mortals couldn't see the train. Alexa hesitated before hopping onto the strange train.

****

Valkyrie sat on the couch fiddling with her thumbs. It was very close to five and she was starting to get worried. Her main concern was how Raven was feeling and after that was the fear of how Dusk would react when he heard of his sister's condition.

He wasn't in the house at the moment, and Valkyrie used that chance to go hysterical. A loud knock echoed though the house and Valkyrie bolted towards the door. She opened the door let out a sigh of relief. Skulduggery stood there clutching Raven close to him, she looked weak, but not weak enough to squeal with excitement when she saw Valkyrie.

"Val!" Raven screamed, letting go of Skulduggery and giving her friend a warm hug. Valkyrie smiled kindly and gave Skulduggery a gentle hug after Raven let her go.

"Val, can I talk to you for a minute?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie, looking at Raven. Valkyrie nodded and Skulduggery placed a stray strand of hair behind Raven's ear before following Valkyrie into the kitchen.

"So..." Valkyrie said sitting up on the counter. "Raven's pregnant huh?"

Skulduggery placed his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Yeah...."

"How do you feel about this?" Valkyrie asked him with a side grin.

"I don't know.....happy I guess.....but also confused."

Valkyrie titled her head slightly, a habit she had gotten from Skulduggery. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know how Raven feels about this and I never thought I would get another chance as a father. I failed last time." He answered sadly. Valkyrie jumped from the counter and gripped Skulduggery by the shoulders.

"Skulduggery it wasn't your fault! Listen whatever Raven decides, and your going have to be there for her. You're going be a great father!" Valkyrie sounded like some kind of coach, and she almost laughed but Skulduggery gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I want to have the baby." A soft voice said from behind them. They both turned to see Raven standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. Skulduggery chuckled and brought her into his arms.

"Me too...." He whispered to her.

"Raven?" Another voice asked. Dusk stood at the back door, his eyes locked with his sister's.

"Dusk?!" Raven squealed and ran into her brother's arms. Dusk looked at Skulduggery and then at Valkyrie before looking down at his sister.

"What's wrong sweetling?" He asked her with a soft voice.

"Nothing! Everything's perfect!"

"Did I miss something?" Dusk asked, puzzled.

"You're gonna be an uncle!" Raven screamed. Dusk went to say something but stopped and glared at Skulduggery.

"I'll be right back...." Dusk said with a dull voice before walking upstairs. Valkyrie looked at them and just shrugged. A loud knock came from the front door and Valkyrie opened it to see a young woman standing on the doorstep. She had blond hair and her eyes were a light brown and she was wearing all black. On her belt were all different sorts of knives. She looked menacing.

"Can I help you?" Valkyrie asked, eyeing the girl's many knives.

"Hi, I'm looking for Skulduggery Pleasant." She answered with an evil grin. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, but called out to Skulduggery anyway. Skulduggery was known to have many strange friends.

"Yes?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie, and she gestured towards the blonde girl.

"Skulduggery Pleasant...." The girl said sweetly, and then punched Skulduggery in the face. She grabbed his arm and swung him outside before kicking him in the shin. Skulduggery blasted the air and the girl was forced into a wall. She scowled and grabbed one of her knives, flicking her wrist and threw it at Skulduggery, it unnaturally twisted and only missed Skulduggery by inches. The girl made to move but soon her body was consumed in a shadow cocoon , lifting her into the air.

Raven stood beside Skulduggery, her eyes black with rage.

"Who are you?" Skulduggery barked at the blonde girl.

"Rose." The girl answered, distracting both of them. She clicked her fingers and the knife that had missed Skulduggery came zooming back and stabbed Raven in the shoulder. The shadows disappeared and Raven screamed before dropping to her knees. Rose landed gracefully on the ground and pointed another knife at Skulduggery.

"Don't move." She said firmly and before any of them could do anything, Rose was forced to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" A cold voice hissed.


	6. Brother and Sister

Alexa and her father were driving again. Speeding way past the speed limits. Alexa didn't understand how her father had gotten a car so quickly after just arriving. Alexa was seated in the back right next to her mother who was still dead out, Alexa was beginning to worry that the bullet had done more damage then they thought.

Alexa stopped those thoughts, Her mother was one of the most powerful mages she had ever seen. She would get though this. Alexa thought.

Then as If Xena heard her daughters thoughts her eyes flashed open. Alexa gasped.

"Mum?" Alexa asked quietly and Xena looked at her with a scowl on her face.

"Where's the bastard?" She hissed.

Alexa blinked "You mean Timmy? Oh he's dead".

"Good to see your awake darlin" Hex called into the back seat. Xena gracefully climbed into the front seat and gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"What did I miss out on?" She asked.

"We haven't been able to track down your brother. But we found someone who might know him" He confirmed and Xena raised an eyebrow.

"And who might this be?"

"Valkyrie Cain"

"Hmm never heard of her"

"We tracked down her location and where heading there now" Hex said, sounding like a secret agent. They drove along the streets of Dublin until arriving to a mansion. The sight before them made Xena slightly angry. There was a girl with black hair on her knee's with a knife stuck in her shoulder. Skulduggery her older brother was standing besides her and had a knife pointed at him, The girl holding the knife had blond hair and was smirking.

Xena was out of the car in a flash and her body was covered in red energy. She twisted her wrist and a invisible force knocked the blond girl of her feet.

"Leave him alone!" Xena hissed, her voice cold as ice. The blond woman looked up and her eyes went wide with horror. Xena's body glowed with red energy. Xena pulled her hand into a fist and twisted it lightly. A sickening crack came from Rose torso and she was flung into the wall. She dropped to the ground unconscious.

Valkyrie ran towards Raven and helped her up, before Dusk picked her up bridle style. and helped her up seeing as how Skulduggery couldn't. He seemed to busy looking at the new woman.

Xena's eyes stung with tears. Her brother!. Her kind, caring over protective brother was only standing a few miles away from her.

_(Flashback)_

_"Xena?" Skulduggery asked. Walking though there back yard looking for his little sister._

_"Xena where are you?" He called out while ducking under a low tree brunch. He heard a sob from high above ground and looked up. His eight year old sister was high in the tree. Hanging onto the tree trunk for her dear life._

_"Xena? What are you doing?" He asked worried. Xena looked down at her eighteen year old brother and Skulduggery saw that she had been crying._

_"N-nothing" She stuttered and squeezed her eyes shut. Skulduggery sighed._

_"Where those kids picking on you again?" He asked kindly. The only respond he got was a nod._

_"Why didn't you come and get me?"_

_"I wanted to be strong…just like you!" She sobbed. Skulduggery slightly smirked. He spread his arms out in front of him and looked up._

_"Xena I want you to jump down okay?" She shook her head and Skulduggery sighed._

_"Come on Xena I'll catch you I promise" He said truthfully. Xena looked into his eyes and nodded. She hesitated when she let go of the trunk. She went to jump when her foot slipped and she started falling towards the ground. Before her body came in contact with the hard ground a pair of strong arms caught her._

_"See I told you" He said and clutched her close to him and carried her into the house._

(end of flashback)

Before Skulduggery could even register the fact that his sister wasn't dead, she was already in his arms. Skulduggery would of cried if he could of. He hug her tight afraid to let go.

"Xena" Skulduggery whispered.

"Skulduggery" She simply said. Hex smiled. Happy to see his old friend again. Skulduggery use to be Hex's neighbour that's how he met Xena, they use to be the best of friends.

"How?, how is this happening I thought you were dead!" Skulduggery asked. Xena slightly pulled back to look into her brother's empty eye sockets.

"I'll explain later" Skulduggery hugged her again.

"Skulduggery Pleasant" Hex said with a grin walking up to his old friend.

"Hex Storm?" Skulduggery said happily. The two friends hugged and Xena smiled. Skulduggery suddenly realised something and even though he wanted to talk with his sister he had to check on another important person in his life. He walked inside with the storm family following him and they walked into the lounge room. Raven was laid out on the couch. There was a patch of blood of wear she had been resting.

"Raven" Skulduggery asked with concern and kneeled down beside her resting figure.

"Hi" She said weakly. Dusk had pulled out the knife and handed it to Skulduggery.

"It had been dipped in poison" Dusk said. Skulduggery clenched the knife in his hand.

"We must get her to kenspeckle!" He said and went to pick up Raven but she stopped him.

"No. just wait a while" She whispered to him. Then shadows started to come out of the knife wound and pull the skin back together. Everyone watched in amazement as Ravens powers healed her. The shadows faded away and nothing was left but a small scar.

"See all better" She said with a grin and Skulduggery helped her stand. Raven's gaze turned towards the Storm family and she smiled before looking at Skulduggery.

"And who are these wonderful people?" Raven asked him. Skulduggery looked at everyone and did a mouth less smile.

"Everyone this is my sister and her family Xena Storm" Raven grinned and Valkyrie's mouth dropped. Dusk seemed the same as he didn't know much about Skulduggery's path.

"I think introductions are in order" Hex advised and Raven smiled. Skulduggery stood proudly.

"This is Valkyrie Cain, partner in crime" Valkyrie stepped forward and shook all there hands.

"Let me warn you though she is quite the stubborn one" Valkyrie hit Skulduggery's arm playfully.

"Am sure you all know Dusk, don't worry his good" Dusk didn't shake anyone's hand but nodded in greeting. Skulduggery placed his arm around Ravens waist.

"This is Raven Shadows" Raven being Raven of course hugged everybody warmly and smiled.

"Well as you already know, Xena is my sister and this is her husband Hex storm-" Skulduggery paused when he finally notice Alexa.

"Alexa?" Skulduggery asked. Alexa's hair turned a light pink showing she was shy and she blushed. Skulduggery slightly opened his arms asking for a hug and Alexa gave her uncle a hug. She broke the hug and smiled at everyone else. There was a slight hissing noise and Ravens pet snake Viper appeared on top of the couch. Raven offered the snake her arm and is climbed up.

"Cant forget about Viper" Raven said. Everyone sat down in the lounge room and Skulduggery slightly leaned forward.

"Ok now that introductions are over, begin your story" Skulduggery asked. Xena looked at her husband who grabbed her hand before she said.

"Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

**TA DA finally i have a new chapter! about time aye? ;DDD**


End file.
